The Marauders
by StyleStarSmile
Summary: This is a story about the time Marauders spent at Hogwarts. The story follows all their adventures throughout the years starting from year 2. Must read for all Potterheads!
1. Chapter 1: He's a WEREWOLF?

**So, this is the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to R &R!**

"It's okay, Remus," said Sirius Black. "No it's not!" exclaimed Remus Lupin, "Look at your arm! I could have killed you!" Sirius looked upon his arm which was bleeding badly and said "it's okay it doesn't hurt now" although it did hurt, in fact badly. "Don't be afraid, it's alright" said James Potter. Peter Pettigrew, still recovering from shock, shivered hysterically. Before any of them could say anything more Remus ran towards the forbidden forest the boys wanted to stop him but couldn't as Sirius had just let out a cry of pain.

The boys went to Madam Pomfrey's to get Sirius's arm checked. To their luck, Madam Pomfrey wasn't so curious about how a seventh year got his elbow joint dislocated and such a bad rip on the flesh on midnight. She admitted Sirius in the hospital wing and told the rest to leave.

 **sorry, the first chapter is short but I promise the others will be longer.**

 **~Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter! hope you guys enjoy it, its longer than the first one.**

On their way back to the Gryffindor dormitory there was complete silence mainly because they were getting escorted to Headmaster Dumbledore's office by Professor McGonagall for being out of bed at night (3:00 AM to be more precise). "Picasso,professProfessorMcGonagall when they reached a door which had a griffin carved into it. Then slowly the griffin turned revealing a staircase. James, Peter and Professor McGonagall climbed it silently. They reached Headmaster Dumbledore's office and saw the minister for magic inside too. "Caught near the whomping willow at this time", said Professor McGonagall. "Now now, Minerva you may leave, I would like to talk to the boys in private," Professor Dumbledore said, calmly. Professor McGonagall did as she was told but the minister of magic didn't move. "Why?" asked Professor Dumbledore. The boys didn't know what to say so they kept quiet. "Hmm," said the minister for magic and looked at Professor Dumbledore. "You may leave", said Professor Dumbledore, as if nothing had happened. What no punishment, no detention, no nothing not even a scolding. The boys were amazed by their luck and wanted to go back quietly into the Gryffindor dormitory, but an abrupt noise stopped them. They all pressed their ears against the door and listened. "See, this is why I stopped you but you won't listen, someone was bound to find out" they heard someone yell, but they couldn't tell. "But it doesn't matter", another voice said rather calmly.

"This is dangerous, don't you understand"

"It's just once a month"

"So you admit this is dangerous"

"As long as he is in that tree no one will know"

"Oh yeah, well then how did a pair of twelve-year-old find out"

"They are his best friends they were bound to find out"

"But now it won't have any friends"

"He is a boy with as much of a right to education as anyone else"

"But he is not a normal boy, don't you understand"

"He is just an unfortunate one"

"I DO NOT CARE, GET HIM OUT!"

"Minister kindly leave"

The boys heard footsteps and ran down the stairs.

They ran at their best speed until they reached the Gryffindor common room and chanted "Antipodean Opaleye" to the fat lady whose portrait swung aside; they crawled in the common room and rushed to their beds. They all lay awake in their four-poster beds thinking about what had just happened. Remus, a werewolf, no this all must be a crazy dream, yeah that must be it a very crazy dream when I'll wake up Sirius and Remus will be in their beds thought James and went to sleep. Next morning James woke up hopeful to see Remus and Sirius perfectly fine in the beds next to him but his hopes were crushed as he looked up expecting to be woken up by Sirius and realizing it was Peter. "Come on we need to visit Sirius" said peter in an anxious voice.

They entered hospital wing when they were supposed to be in Transfiguration. James looked at Sirius on the hospital bed with his right arm bandaged and James knew what it meant, it meant that yesterday wasn't a very crazy dream at all. "Hey" said Sirius."Are you okay," James asked and knew the answer. Sirius replied ,"Yeah you could say so Madam Pomfrey asked me how I got hurt and I said I tripped down the stairs, she didn't look very convinced though , anyway did you find Remus was he in the dormitory" "No" Peter answered shortly. "Well then go look for him" Sirius exclaimed. "I don't think he's coming back" James said truthfully "what do you mean" asked Sirius. And so James told him what he and Peter had heard last night. "I think they're going to expel him" finished James. "No! They can't" exclaimed Sirius "We'll talk to Dumbledore, I'll talk to Dumbledore if you won't" Sirius walked to Madam Pomfrey and asked if she could discharge him. "No, not today "said Madam Pomfrey firmly. "Then can I at least go for a walk around the castle it'll make me feel better" he said and smiled like an angel. "Okay then, I expects you to be back by noon" she said. The boys went outside. "So now what?" asked Peter? "Now, we look for him, James I want you to look for him around the whomping willow, be careful, Peter you look in the dormitory and see if he comes back and I will talk to professor Dumbledore" said Sirius. They ran to where they were supposed to be. Peter went up to their dormitory and waited for Remus while praying that he would be alright. James went to the dormitory too because he wanted to get his broom as by doing so he stood a better chance at the whomping willow. Sirius went to Professor Dumbledore's office but as soon as he reached it he realized he was missing something; the password. He thought of someone who'd know the password and then he thought of one; Professor McGonagall. He was just about to go to find her when he met Professor Dumbledore. I couldn't have been luckier he thought. "Uh Professor Dumbledore I uh wanted to talk about something" he stammered. "Why not, do come in, (password)" Professor Dumbledore said. The huge griffin turned revealing a magnificent staircase. Professor Dumbledore started climbing the stairs and Sirius followed.

After climbing those stairs which took forever, they finally reached Professor Dumbledore's office. Sirius was nervous but he knew this was what he must do. "Now what was it that you wanted to talk about" said Professor Dumbledore after sitting behind his desk, he motioned Sirius to sit and he did. "Um….. Sir I haven't seen Remus in a while and I couldn't help but notice that once a month he isn't in his bed when we wake up rather he is absent the whole day and when we ask him where he was he turns away, we understand he needs his privacy but it's weird isn't it" Sirius said trying to act he knew nothing. Professor Dumbledore smiled and after a while he said "Well, Mr. Black what do you think is wrong?" Sirius didn't know what to say, "I don't… sir, it's just that last night…, I saw something, he's a… werewolf! Please don't expel him, he's great boy, it wasn't his fault it was mine, don't kick him out please! Please! Please! He didn't mean to hit me it was his werewolf form please he is really innocent and nice, sir". Sirius was practically begging Dumbledore to let Remus stay. "I know," he said shortly. "What?" Sirius mumbled. "I know he's a werewolf but how do you know?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Sirius wondered whether he should tell the truth at the end he decided. "Sir we wondered where he went and we realized he was gone on every full moon, so we decided to follow him this time it was really hard to avoid the teachers escorting him but we did it and as soon as the teachers left we opened the whomping willow, with great difficulty, and were very surprised to see a house inside…" "ah, I see you now know the secret of the shrieking shack" "When we went inside we started having second thoughts but if we were ever going to know our best friend truly we must do this so we kept walking until AOOOOOOH we heard a howl we thought he must be getting attacked so we went in and saw a werewolf with no Remus in sight. It took us moment and we realized Remus wasn't getting attacked, instead he was, the… uh… werewolf." Dumbledore sighed heavily and looked Sirius in the eye and said, "Your friend Mr. Lupin is a werewolf indeed and I believe that since you now know his secret, I see that now I must-"

 **What do you guys think will happen? will update ASAP! Don't forget to R &R!**

 **~Star**


End file.
